


Multiverse Theory

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Implied Relationships, Isolation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Where do the 'Friend' summons come from anyway?





	Multiverse Theory

I was alone in my room for a change, getting ready for bed. Not having company really drove home how bare it was, and devoid of personality, but well, Servants aren’t decor items.

I was laughing at myself when I heard a knock and opened the door to find Mash. Her hair was just a bit disarranged,and her tie just a bit crooked, since last we’d spoken she was going to bed too, I wondered if she’d redressed before coming to my room. I wondered what she slept in.

“Senpai-” she said breathlessly, and I waved her in. 

“Hey, catch your breath first.”

“I don’t want to interfere with your sleep, senpai.”

“Well don’t worry, if I need it, I’ll get it anywhere.” I joked.

She smiled politely.

“I know senpai, I know.” 

I resisted the urge to smooth her hair, and instead adjusted the strap of my tank top. 

“So what was so important it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“When did you make a contract with Gilgamesh?” she asked

Oh good, an easy question

“I haven’t.” 

“But… he was there.” she said, plainly confused. “This afternoon-” 

“Have you seen him around Chaldea?” I countered 

“No.” she said slowly, plainly thinking.  “But… if you haven’t why was he there, why was he helping us?”

“Right. uh. You wanna take a seat?” I gestured at my bed and she blushed and took the desk chair instead. I sat on the bed, and pulled my legs up. “So, I don’t actually know, but I have a theory?” She stared at me waiting patiently and I took a deep breath. “Sometimes, when I reach to summon, I feel… something. Servants I don’t know, or Servants I do know, but feeling different. Like when we meet one in a Singularity, but they don’t know us, even though I’ve summoned them before?”

Mash nodded slowly. 

“Imagine, Mash, if instead of me, it was one of the others.” I waved my hand vaguely. “ _They_  were late,  _they_  grabbed your hand,  _they_ survived. I don’t even know how many people how many potential masters were here when things went down.” I gave a small laugh. “Let’s face it I don’t know much of anything. It’s part of my charm, right?”

“Of course, senpai.” she assured me without even blinking. 

Her confidence was terrifying sometimes. I wondered if it was her or if it was the Servant in her. She did look a little disturbed at the chain of thought I was outlining though.

“So are you familiar with the multiverse theory?” I asked “In some version of the world kind of like a singularity but different, there’s some other master working for Chaldea, correcting singularities, contracting Servants, and they’re doing it differently than I would because they aren’t me, and that’s the entire point.” 

“I think I’m following you-” she said uncertainly

“And I reach out to summon Servants to me for fights” I stretched out my hand the one with command seals, miming reaching for a Servant. At this point it felt harder not to summon one to me. “And instead of  _my_  Servants, I get  _theirs_.” 

I stopped and wondered if I should go on. If she’d understand that these other Masters that didn’t really exist felt like my friends, felt like we were helping each other and made me feel less alone. Like it wasn’t just me, a bumbling doctor, a sweet but sometimes confusing demiservant and a bunch of magical beings huddled in a pocket of reality while everything else burned. Oh and the not quite dead bodies of the Masters that could have been.

 I wondered if she’d understand how sometimes I’d get a burst of magical energy from nowhere, and I’d wonder if they were calling on my Servants in return. How I hoped they were, and that they thought of me as a friend, if they thought of me at all. 

I didn’t realize I’d spaced out, contemplating the fact that correcting the Singularitys destroyed any trace of the fact that I’d done something, that I meant something- that I accomplished something. That I mattered outside of my own mind, that my memories weren’t just imagination. That is until Mash put her hand on mine. I startled a little bit and blinked. 

“Senpai?” she asked. “Are you dosing off?”

I kind of smiled at her. 

“Yeah.” I lied. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up. You need your rest.”

“Hey, if I can help you feel better, so you can rest I don’t mind at all.” I did smooth her hair now, and she blushed, smiling a bit. “Did it help?” I asked.

“I… I think it did.” she nodded. “I may ask Da Vinci about it later though.” 

“She may have a real theory. Or even know for sure.” I got up and walked Mash back to the door. “Just because I don’t know something doesn’t mean anything.” I smiled again, but I don’t know if it was my best effort. “Goodnight, Mash.”

“Goodnight Senpai.” 

I shut off my light and got into bed. The room was still and quiet and lonely. 

“Good night friends.” I said out loud to the emptiness, and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I generally picture the Master in Fate GO as looking kind of like me, rather than the stand in character, I tried to write the Master here as being able to be not only anyone's character, but either the male or the female one.   
> Which is why it's in first person.


End file.
